Various golf club head design parameters, such as volume, center of gravity position and moment of inertia, affect impact performance characteristics (e.g. spin, launch angle, speed, forgiveness) and swing performance characteristics (e.g. aerodynamic drag, ability to square the club head at impact). Often, club head designs that improve impact performance characteristics can adversely affect swing performance characteristics (e.g. aerodynamic drag), or club head designs that improve swing performance characteristics can adversely affect impact performance characteristics. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a club head having enhanced impact performance characteristics balanced with enhanced swing characteristics.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.